Fitting the Pieces
by Amai Sora
Summary: Sudah lama semenjak hari itu kita tidak bertemu, aku penasaran bagaimana kabarmu sekarang. Aku yakin kau baik-baik saja dan masih menyimpan perasaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Entahlah apa itu benar, ini hanya impulsif / Ichigo's pov / not fluff /
**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or any Bleach affiliates.**

* * *

Fitting the Pieces

.

.

.

Minggu seharusnya hari yang bahagia bagi setiap pasangan. Banyak hal yang bisa mereka lakukan, dan kencan bukanlah salah satunya.

Aku hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya bahagia saat akan pergi berkencan, duduk bersama dalam satu meja di salah satu kafe atau restoran, walau sibuk dengan laptop masing-masing, aku akan merasa tenang dan berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

Yah, seharusnya begitu. Seharusnya aku punya pacar walau jadwal kerjaku begitu sibuk sekalipun itu hari minggu. Hal ini sering aku pikirkan setiap kali melihat semua temanku merencanakan pergi keluar dengan pacarnya. Tapi, nyatanya aku tetap menyendiri sampai sekarang dan belum ada yang bisa menggantikan **posisinya** dari hatiku.

Tidak, sekarang aku sedang tidak _galau_ karena mengingat seorang mantan. Tujuh bulan sampai hari ini, aku merasa baik-baik saja tanpanya. Jauh lebih baik, bahkan membuat hari-hariku begitu terasa cepat—ternyata tidak terasa sudah selama ini kami tidak bersama.

Ada banyak sekali hal yang tidak aku lakukan bersama dengannya. Berjuang melewati tes masuk kerja di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di kota ini, bekerja setiap hari dari pagi hingga malam, saat aku sempat sakit beberapa minggu karena lelah dan flu. Aku tentu tidak melupakan hari ulangtahunnya dan merayakan tanggal 14 Januari itu untukku sendiri.

Semua itu berjalan dengan sempurna. Aku bersyukur dapat melewatinya tanpa beban sedikit pun. Jika masih ada kesempatan, aku tidak akan menolaknya. Entah mengapa, hatiku begitu optimis dapat kembali bersamanya seperti dulu lagi—suatu hari. Mungkin karena itu, selama beberapa bulan ini aku baik-baik saja.

Benar, kalau jodoh tidak akan kemana.

"Maaf ya, lama menunggu."

Aku langsung mengangkat wajah dari layar laptopku. Orihime tersenyum canggung karena ia merasa tidak enak hati telah membuatku menuggu hampir satu jam. Walau ia tidak datang, aku masih punya laptop yang menemaniku.

"Silahkan duduk," ujarku santai seperti biasanya.

Gadis itu menarik kursi dan duduk di sana, ia menaruh tas tangan ke atas meja di antara kami. "Oh ya, sore nanti mau datang ke acara reuni? Sepertinya semua angkatan kita akan datang."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Sebelum Inoue menawarkan ini, aku sudah lebih dulu bersemangat untuk datang.

"Pergi denganku, ya? Soalnya aku tidak punya teman ke sana." Ia terlihat gugup mengatakan itu, dengan begini aku tidak bisa menolaknya, sebab ia pasti akan kecewa. Dan kurasa bukan hal yang harus kuhindari saat pergi bersama Inoue.

Akhirnya aku mengiyakan ajakannya, dan kemudian aku mendapati senyuman riang dari wajahnya. Ia langsung memanggil pelayan kafe ini untuk memesan menu dan minuman. "Pesanlah apapun, aku akan mentraktirmu."

Aku jadi tidak enak hati mendapati tawaran ini. Karena sudah dipersilahkan maka mau tak mau aku memesan coffee _two shoots_ saja. Nama kopinya memang terdengar aneh tapi, katanya yang paling _best seller_ akhir-akhir ini, sebab jika kita mengonsumsinya kita akan memiliki semangat untuk memulai aktivitas. Tentu saja Kurosaki Ichigo membutuhkan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang paling ingin kau temui saat di reuni nanti?" tanya Inoue mendadak.

Tuhan pun tahu, yang paling ingin aku temui adalah Rukia. Ia adalah mantan pacar yang mendadak hilang tanpa sebab yang baru saja aku pikirkan sebelum Inoue duduk di hadapanku. Dan aku benar-benar yakin akan bertemu dengannya sore nanti. Entahlah, jawabannya mungkin karena impulsif. Dan aku harus mendengarkan kata hatiku itu.

"Rata-rata teman SMA kita masih berada di dalam kota ini. Paling-paling aku ingin bertemu dengan Toshiro saja. Aku penasaran apakah ia masih bertubuh pendek atau sudah lebih tinggi."

Inoue menutup mulutnya untuk tertawa. Ia selalu hati-hati melakukan itu. "Sepertinya sekarang ia sudah lebih berotot. Soalnya dia sering berkunjung ke tempat fitnes."

Alis sebelahku terangkat. "Wah, berarti aku kalah dengannya, aku malas sekali untuk latihan rutin."

"Walau begitu kau selalu tampak sehat."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Entahlah, bagiku itu sedikit mengganggu. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka obrolan basa-basi bersama teman wanita. Apalagi dengan seseorang yang katanya menaruh hati padaku.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama duduk berdua bersama Inoue di kafe tadi. Akhirnya waktu acara reuni pun tiba. Saking tidak sabarnya aku ingin melihat Rukia, kami tiba di sekolah lebih cepat dua puluh menit. Karakura High School sudah berbeda dari sepuluh tahun saat terakhir kali aku menginjakan kaki di sini. Dari tempat inlah aku mengenal Rukia. Ia adalah salah satu sahabatku dan dalam tiga tahun terakhir sudah menetap di hatiku tanpa ingat untuk meninggalkannya.

Dalam tiga tahun hubungan itu, hampir puluhan kali kami putus dan bersama kembali dalam waktu singkat. Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat itu. Masa-masa bersama dengannya adalah hal yang paling indah. Aku langsung mengira, pasti kami akan dekat lagi jika sudah kembali bertemu. Soalnya hal ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali.

Inoue memutuskan ke toilet beberapa saat untuk merapikan make up-nya. Dengan begini aku memiliki waktu untuk menghampiri Renji yang baru saja masuk ke dalam Aula sekolah ini.

"Yo, Ichigo." Renji menyapaku duluan padahal aku yang pertama melihatnya.

"Sedirian saja, tidak bawa pasangan?" aku tidak melihat siapapun yang berdiri di samping Renji. Ia adalah sahabatku semenjak SMA dan sampai sekarang kami sering bertemu, makanya berpelukan tidak perlu kami lakukan.

"Untuk apa aku membawa pasangan jika anak gadis seangkatan kita cantik-cantik." Renji menaikan kedua alisnya dengan wajah mesumnya. Aku tahu laki-laki itu mesum, hanya saja Renji selalu tampak blak-blakan.

"Yah, itu dirimu yang sebenarnya." Aku melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Sayang sekali, Renji. Tapi wanita di sini rata-rata sudah memiliki suami."

Aku dan Renji langsung menoleh ke suara yang menyela konfersi kami. Suara itu sangat aku kenal sebelumnya. Tapi, untuk bukti nyata aku tentu harus melihatnya langsung. Ya, benar. Dia adalah Rukia, si pemilik suara yang keras.

"Oh, Rukia!" Renji langsung mendekati Rukia dan mulai berbasa-basi. "Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan hadir."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau masih saja playboy."

Sementara aku di sini hanya terpaku saja menatap sosok Rukia. Thanks God, ia tidak membawa siapa-siapa di sampingnya juga.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, aku yakin kalian butuh waktu untuk berdua." Renji mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Hanya ia yang tahu masalahku saat ini pastinya. Kadang aku suka pada tingkah Renji.

"Hallo, Rukia."

"Ichigo ..." ia menyebut namaku dengan logat khasnya. Aku sangat menyukai panggilan ini.

Namun aku dapat melihat kecanggungan yang ia miliki. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, apa kau sudah melupakan aku? Kalau kau terpesona padaku sekali lagi, menanyakan kabar adalah untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan."

Ia mulai menarik senyumnya. "Baiklah, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku tertawa melihat respon darinya, mungkin karena sudah lama tidak bertemu agaknya ia jadi pelit ekspresi. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau kamu sendiri?"

"Sangat baik. Bagaimana kalau kita duduk saja dulu?"

Oh, aku hampir lupa bahwa kami masih berada di pintu depan. Posisi ini sangat mengganggu orang yang akan berlalu-lalang. Kemudian, kami memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu tempat duduk yang sudah tersedia. Beberapa kursi sudah ada yang menempati. Dan beberapa dari mereka tentu saja orang-orang yang kami kenal. Beberapa saat kami saling bertegur sapa. Mereka semua tahu, bahwa aku dan Rukia memiliki kisah asmara dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Jadi, aku bersyukur mereka tidak berlama berbasa-basi dengan kami.

"Dimana Uryuu, biasanya kamu selalu bersamanya?" mendadak Rukia menanyakan salah satu teman dekatku. Kebetulan ia tidak sedang hadir di sini. Dan aku sangat mengharapkan hal itu.

"Hm, aku sedang bermasalah dengannya."

" _How come?"_ Rukia memiringkan kepalanya. Pasti ia merasa penasaran. Selain dengan Renji, aku juga selalu bersama dengan Ishida.

"Hanya gara-gara sebuah perkumpulan tidak formal saja. Dia mengenalkanku dengan teman wanitanya dan aku menolaknya. Hanya itu saja."

"Berarti kamu telah membuatnya kecewa."

"Mungkin, tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan perkumpulannya itu."

"Memangnya jenis perkumpulan yang seperti apa sih?" sepertinya Rukia sedikit penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu karena ini sangat rahasia. Bahkan Chad saja tidak diundang ke sana demi menjaga nama baik Ishida."

"Apakah semacam perkumpulan sesat, pesta sex?"

Aku hampir tersedak lidahku sendiri. Tebakan Rukia ada-ada saja. Kadang-kadang ia memang suka bicara melantur. "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Apa susahnya langsung memberitahu!" ia mulai kesal. Penasaran tentang kehidupanku, berarti ia perhatian denganku.

"Maaf, kita ganti topik saja." Aku menggaruk tengkukku canggung. Tentu saja hal ini tidak bisa aku beritahu kepada Rukia segera.

Rukia memutar bola matanya. Ia menyerah. "Bagaimana dengan kesibukkanmu?"

Aku sangat menunggu kesempatan—saat Rukia bertanya seperti itu. "Sekarang, aku bekerja di rumah sakit umum Karakura. Aku tidak menyangka mendapatkan kesempatan bergabung dengan dokter-dokter hebat di sana," semoga aku tidak tampak norak karena berwajah bangga.

"Baguslah, bagaimana kisah asmaramu?" tanyanya enteng.

Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa ia bertanya seperti itu sekarang. "Hm, itu rahasia." Apa kau tidak tahu Rukia, selama ini hanya kau seorang yang aku tunggu? Tentu aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu sekarang demi menjaga harga diri.

Rukia tertawa kecil. Ia memang berbeda dariku, lebih suka bertanya ketimbang menceritakan kisah kehidupannya. Walau ia sedikit banyak tanya, tapi ia tidak akan memaksa jika aku tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Oh ya, apa kamu sudah tahu bahwa sekarang aku tidak _single_ lagi?"

Aku terpaku beberapa saat. Untung saja rasa keterkejutan itu tidak terlalu besar karena aku sudah membayangkan kabar paling terburuk saat aku bertemu dengannya nanti. "Oh, begitu ya?" aku berusaha senormal mungkin agar terlihat santai. "Apa kau tahu perkumpulan Ishida itu benar-benar gila." Aku tahu pembahasan ini sudah ditutup sebelumnya, kacaunya aku malah membukanya kembali. Beginilah jika perasaanku mendadak buruk.

"Benarkah?" Rukia kembali tertarik dengan pembahasan ini. "Memangnya alasan apa sehingga kamu tidak menyukai perkumpulan itu?"

"Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, Ishida lebih tertarik dengan wanita yang lebih dewasa. Jadi, sekarang pacarnya adalah seorang janda."

"Apa?" Rukia menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Yah, sebenarnya rata-rata status orang yang berkumpul di sana adalah _divorce_. Bisa dibilang perkumpulan _single parent_."

"Ishida kan masih lajang."

"Ya, makanya aku tidak pernah tertarik, cukup sekali saja aku pernah mampir ke sana." Aku ingat untuk pertama dan terakhir kali aku ke sana. Benar-benar menjijikan. Banyak wanita tua dan pria tua yang sudah berumur. Kau memang benar-benar gila Ishida!

"Ke sana maskudnya ke perkumpulan _single parents_?"

"Ya, Ishida sempat mengenalkan aku dengan seorang wanita berumur empat puluh tahun. Tentunya tidak lama kami berhubungan karena dia terlalu tua untukku."

Rukia kembali tertawa. "Ya ampun, Ishida. Aku tidak menyangka." Baguslah, daripada membahas kisah asmaranya sekarang lebih baik membahas rahasia gila ini. Ah, mendadak tingkat optimisku menurun.

"Oh ya, paman Ukitake akhirnya menikah juga. Aku senang akhirnya dia melepas masa lajangnya." Aku membuka obrolan baru yang lainnya. Mengenai seseorang yang tentunya dikenal oleh Rukia.

"Benarkah? Kapan mereka menikah?"

"Awal Januari tadi. Tapi, Yurouichi-san sebenarnya tidak betah tinggal di warung manisannya."

"Hahha, tinggal bersama mertua ya? Kalau aku jadi dirinya, aku lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen bobrok saja. Tinggal campur orangtua itu tidak bebas." Rukia mengatakan itu seolah ia sudah merasakannya.

Soal pernikahan tentu seharusnya aku sudah memikirkannya. Apalagi mengingat umurku yang sudah bisa dibilang matang ini. "Jadi, kapan kau menargetkan waktu untuk menikah?" andai saja rencana ini adalah rencana aku dan Rukia. Pasti badanku tidak sekaku ini menanyakan hal itu. Ah, siapa pun itu. Kau sangat beruntung bisa menjadi pacar terakhirnya.

"November atau Desember ya? Aku lupa." Rukia menaikkan bahunya seolah acuh tak acuh. Apa ia tidak berniat untuk pernikahannya? Seperti terpaksa. Tapi, aku senang melihat ekspresinya yang kurang antusias seperti itu.

"November? Berarti beberapa bulan lagi."

Rukia menggeleng. "Tahun kemarin, Ichigo. November 2015 kemarin."

Mendadak bagian jantungku terasa terbakar, hangat ini bukan karena aku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Rukia, atau panas karena kami saling berbagi pelukkan di bawah dinginnya AC. Tapi, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih buruk yang tak pernah aku terka sebelumnya.

Rukia sudah menikah—Tiga kata yang membuat aku hampir gila menerima kenyataan itu.

"Jadi, kau sudah menikah rupanya. Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku." Rasanya susah sekali untuk menarik sebuah senyuman. Siapapun tolong katakan bahwa ini hanya sebuah lelucon.

Ekspresi Rukia melemah. Apa dia punya rasa bersalah untuku? Kurasa tidak. "Maafkan aku, Ichigo. Ini begitu mendadak karena ... perjodohan." Ia tertawa paksa untuk mencairkan suasana. "Abad ke dua puluh masih ada perjodohan rupanya."

Kalau saja saat ini sedang gempa bumi, aku tetap tidak akan merasakannya saking kakunya badanku.

"Tadinya aku ingin memberi tahu. Tapi, aku kehilangan kontakmu, bahkan semua kontak di ponselku karena aku menggantinya secara mendadak."

"Aku juga sempat mengganti ponsel tapi, aku masih menyimpan nomormu," jawabku cepat. Kurasa nada suaraku sekarang mulai meninggi tanpa bisa aku kontrol.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Aku menghela napas dalam. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau sudah menikah sekarang. Kenapa kau tidak bercerita dari awal. Jangan-jangan kau mendadak menghilang karena sudah punya perkiraan. Wah, aku benar-benar dibodohi." Saat ini emosiku benar-benar di luar kendali. Jadi, tujuh bulan kemarin adalah harapan positifku yang sia-sia.

Rukia belum mengatakan apa-apa lagi sampai beberapa menit kedepan. Kami saling melempar pandangan ke arah lain. Rukia selalu begitu, dalam keadaan terdesak sekalipun ia akan mencoba berpikir—memutar otak agar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Dan ternyata cara berpikir yang dewasanya itu sangat menjengkelkan di hadapanku saat ini.

Jika aku segera pergi dari sini, orang pasti akan menggosipkan tentang kami. Dan itu sangat buruk untuk atmosfir di sekitarku karena aku benci jadi bahan olokan. "Selamat menempuh hidup baru, semoga kau bahagia." Akhirnya aku mulai bersuara lagi. "Semoga segera mendapatkan keturunan." Doa ini sebenarnya tidak tulus aku ucapkan. Namun aku tahu Rukia pasti dapat menebaknya.

"Aku kira kau akan tetap menggodaku walau aku sudah bersuami," jawaban Rukia memanglah tidak pantas. Namun bagiku itu adalah kata-kata yang indah seolah ia masih mengharapkan aku.

Ya, aku tahu aku memang bodoh.

"Keinginan orangtua tidak bisa dibatalkan. Aku sangat mencintai orangtuaku," katanya lagi. "Perlu kau ketahui, aku sengaja kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, Ichigo."

Aku kembali menoleh ragu-ragu kepadanya. Wanita ini benar-benar brengsek. Apa ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah ia katakan. "Aku tidak suka menggoda istri orang lain." Aku berkata tegas namun sialnya hatiku malah berpikiran lain.

Rukia tampak berdecak. "Ah, seharusnya aku berdiam diri di rumah saja kalau begitu."

"Yah, sebenarnya aku menjadikan datang ke reuni ini seperti sedang berjudi saja. Dan ternyata aku harus kecewa." Aku bersyukur tidak ada lagi teman-teman yang menghampiri kami saat ini. Seolah memberikan kami waktu untuk berdua sampai acara selesai. Padahal di depan ada MC yang sedang berdiri.

"Oh, kenapa berpikir seperti itu." Rukia melirik jam tangannya. Jangan bilang suaminya sudah menunggu di luar untuk menjemputnya. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Oh, begitukah," responku singkat berusaha acuh.

"Ayo, antar aku ke depan." Ia menarik lenganku untuk membawanya keluar dari sini. Dengan sisa tenaga aku berdiri bersamanya melangkah ke luar aula. Rasanya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Lebih baik setelah ini aku mencoba melupakan Rukia dan bersumpah tidak pernah menemuinya lagi.

"Beritahu aku ID Line-mu. Atau masih pakai ID lama?"

"Untuk apa?" kami masih berjalan menuju ke arah parkiran sekolah.

"Kalau aku tidak sibuk, aku akan menghampiri tempat kerjamu."

"Tapi aku tidak suka bekelahi dengan suami orang." Setelah sampai di parkiran kami menuju ke sebuah Kei-car berwarna ungu tua. Tampaknya ini mobil baru Rukia. Kemungkinan ia punya suami yang cukup mapan. Terserah siapa dia, lebih baik aku tidak tahu daripada rasa cemburuku ini semakin parah.

"Tenang saja, kau kira situasi kita seperti di sinetron-sinetron. Kalu begitu invite ID line-ku saja ya."

Aku berpura tidak peduli tapi aku pasti akan menyimak nama ID yang akan ia sebutkan.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Tanpa spasi."

Oh, Tuhan. Jangan bilang Kuchiki adalah marga baru dari nama suaminya.

.

.

.

* * *

Pfffft ...

Oh ya, buat yang lagi sedang menjalankan UN dalam minggu ini, semoga lancar yaa...

Thanks for reading.


End file.
